Hot and Steamy
by REAL-Ella-Martinez
Summary: i suck at summarys story better than it sounds max is cold and fang wants to help what will he do? *wink wink* sorry for any mistakes


* * *

Hot and Steamy

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR JP does**

**Summary: max is cold and needs to warm up fang want to help what he will do to help……….. read to find out**

**First fanfic hope you like it read on!!!**

* * *

**Max POV**

Oh my freaking GOD!!!!! It is like friggin' freezing in this house. To catch you up you to speed me and the flock were freezing our butts off outside since it's like the MIDDLE OF WINTER!!! So we decided to find a vacant house and wait out the cold. Lucky for me (note the sarcasm) this place didn't have a heater!!! Now I know why the people who own this place use it as summer home, I mean come on who needs a heater in the middle of summer. So anyway here we are trying to get out of the cold but are still cold, but luckily it is slightly warmer inside but it isn't exactly warm.

"Hey max I just figured out that this place has a hot water heater, so we can still take warm showers!" says the genius Iggy. _YES!!!! I can take a hot shower!!!! _"But there isn't any right now because I just used it all," Iggy added. He must have felt my anger radiating off my skin because he ran off slipping on the tile since he was still wet and falling flat on his butt. Ok, I might have been mad but that was hilarious!!! So there I was clutching my stomach in laughter as I feel warm lips touch my cheek. I instantly open my eyes to see Fang standing over me smiling one of his block-out-the-sun-and-turn-my-heart-to-jello smiles. _He really thinks your laugh is cute and thinks you're………'hehe' hot. _I hear Angel's voice in my head. '_Angel what did I say about reading others thoughts……….Wait he thinks I'm HOT!!!!!!' 'Yep and he is upset he cant help with the cold he wishes he could change the weather to sunny all the time so you can be happy and so he could see you in a bathing suit all the time.' _As soon as I hear this I give Fang one of my you-better-run-if-you-know-whats-good-for-you glares. He must have figured Angel was telling me his thoughts because he blushed and then glared at Angel. "Don't worry Fang we could figure out ways for you to gaze upon my gorgeous body even in this cold," I said smugly, but once I said that a evil grin spread across his face and I instantly knew I was going to regret saying that.

**Fang POV**

_Oh now I have an idea!!!! 'Fang I don't think Max would let you do that……then again she is like in love with you so she might actually enjoy that' _This was going to be awesome but I need Iggy's help.

**Angel POV**

Max might like Fang but his little plan might be a bad idea. Boys are all sexist pigs, as Max would have put it. Im gonna warn Max about his little scheme.

**Max POV**

I didn't know Fang liked me that much!!!!!! But I could get something out of this too!!!!

(Insert evil grin and plan here)

**Fang POV**

Ok now time to put my plan to action. I had just gone out and gotten me and Max new bathing suits for it. I got myself black board shorts (duh!!!!) and Max a new black bikini. I know what you are thinking Max in a bikini how will you get her to wear that!!!! Well lets just say for my scheme she will want to wear it.

**Max POV**

"Max there is hot water now!" Iggy yells from the top of the stairs. _Thank god I can take a hot shower now!!!!!! 'Have fun Max' _Oh yeah I had totally forgotten about Fang's little plan. Time to let the fun begin!!! _'Max you want this don't you!!!!' 'Well Angel you know how I feel about Fang I like no Love him so yeah I guess I do' 'EWWWWW!!! And AWWWWWWWW!!!' _I mentally role my eyes as I head upstairs and run into no other than……………………..Fang. "why hello there Fang how is this lovely day treating you?" I ask him with a smug grin on my face. "Angel," Fang says under his breath with anger and disappointment in his eyes. "Don't worry Fang. Were is the bikini lets get this show on the road." I say with enthusiasm in my voice. Fang must have thought I would have resented because his eyes were huge and his mouth was hanging open. "you act like you thought I wouldn't want to do this?" I say smugly. "well yeah your Max" I punch him on the arm for that one and scurry off to my room to find a skimpy little black STRING bikini sitting on my bed. I feel Fang's strong arms wrap around me and he whispers in my ear his warm breath tickling me "come on put it on and meet me in the bathroom" and with that he was gone and I was alone in my bedroom.

After I put on the extremely degrading bikini I looked at myself in the mirror. DAMN!!!!!! I was actually hot!!!! I couldn't wait to see Fang's face so I hurried out of my bedroom with my robe on and into the HUGE bathroom. When I walked in Fang was already there sitting on the counter in his new bathing suit too. Let's just say his abs were like amazing I just want to……._'Max!!!!! PG-13 thoughts AT LEAST please!!!!!' 'Well if you wouldn't read my thoughts we wouldn't have this problem now would we' _

"Ready" I heard Fang say with another one of his trademark smiles on again. "Totally" I say in a seductive voice. He hops off the counter and goes and turns on the shower, I could see the steam rising from the top. "Come On" Fang says to me offering out his hand and gesturing for me to take off the robe. "No I want to surprise you. Get in and close your eyes." He frowns then lets out a sigh and gets in to the shower. I take off the robe and jump into the shower. "OK open your eyes." I say to Fang and he does. The look on his face was priceless as his dark eyes scanned my body up and down. "wow you look better than I pictured." He says just as I press him against the wall and kiss him with all I had feeling his warm wet torso underneath mine. We pulled apart and I layed my head against his chest. "I love you Fang" "I Love you too Max". I don't know how long we stayed in there but the water started getting cold so we reluctantly got out of the shower and wrapped towels around each other.

Once we got into the hallway I noticed that the house was a whole lot warmer and then we bumped into Iggy. He was just about to say sorry and go on walking when he noticed we were BOTH wet and there was only one bathroom. _Crap. _"Max, Fang why are you both wet?" Iggy questioned with caution in his voice. "we took a shower together" Fang said in satisfaction and triumph in his voice. "Thanks for blowing our cover Fang" I said with fake anger in my voice. "…………Dude you already got the chick naked!!!!!!" Iggy said with enthusiasm in his voice as he slapped a high five with Fang. "no we were wearing bathing suits!!!" I snapped at Iggy. "a very hot bikini might I add" I punched Fang in the arm and looked back at Iggy who had a huge grin on his face. "anyway I fixed the heater!!!" if I hadn't just showered with Fang, who by the way looks very sexy with a towel around his face and wet hair and abs, I would have been jumping with joy but I was a little disappointed because that means no more hot showers with Fang to keep warm. Oh well I wasn't going to give up…………………………..not yet!!!!

* * *

**Did you like it sorry that it was kind of short but it was my first and I have homework to do. Well please review and if you give me good I ideas I might add. Tune in for some of my other stories that I will be writing when ever I get to it!!!!!**


End file.
